


To Pass to the World Below

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [46]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming of Age, Consent Issues, Controlling Parent, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Rise of the Dread Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades and Persephone deal with the consequences of their hasty marriage.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 40
Kudos: 289





	To Pass to the World Below

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Life issues, as I'm sure you're all experiencing. Stay well!
> 
> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Hades planned to propose, but Demeter gave Persephone a mind-control drug and took her away to the Mortal Realm. After much searching, he found her in a remote tower guarded by ancient spirits. He was forced to claim her in marriage in order to win her freedom. 

I take Persephone’s hand as she rises out of the passenger seat. She’s absolutely glowing with joy, and I grin idiotically back at her. I bow slightly over her hand, raising it up for a kiss. As I press my lips to her fingers, just below her brand-new ring, my eyes meet hers and I catch a look of deep contentment on her face that I’ve never seen before.

“I still think it would have been better to take the whole day off,” I comment.

She knows I’m teasing her. We agreed to a limited set of tasks to get done today, some of which we’ve already accomplished. We’re heading into the office to let various people know what’s going on. “I know, Smush, and you deserve it. But given the number of texts and calls we’ve gotten this morning--”

The calls started earlier than is really polite. We were already up, and out of the house doing errands, but I’m still a bit annoyed by the intrusion. “Yeah, I get it. We have to let ourselves be seen.”

Persephone giggles, squeezing my arm. “It won’t be so bad. I think I’ve already talked with half the people I know this morning.”

Coming into Tower One, I’m surprised to see that the lobby is packed with people. It’s not normally like this unless there’s some special event. As we enter the space together, the entire crowd turns to face us, and there’s a collective intake of breath. I clasp my hand over Persephone’s, hoping to help her absorb the impact of what’s about to happen. She freezes in surprise as the noise of applause begins, gripping my arm tightly and looking up at me for reassurance. 

“This is what we get for letting Hecate know our plans,” I tell her. “We should have just snuck in the back way.”

Persephone snorts a laugh and shakes her head. It wasn’t much of a joke, but it does seem to have served its purpose. She relaxes and smiles at the people around us, waving at a few, and starts walking with me to the elevator. 

Hecate comes out to meet us partway, smirking at both of us. The clapping and cheering is too loud to allow for conversation, so she turns and walks with us to the elevator bank. We turn for a final wave before entering.

As the doors close, Persephone shakes her head in amazement. “That was wild! Why did all those people show up?”

Hecate moves in to embrace her affectionately. “Oh, honey, I don’t think you understand the level of people’s anxiety for you while you were missing. The public response was impressive.”

“Wait, for _me?_ People were upset because _I_ was gone?”

I am just as astonished as Persephone, and delighted. I hadn’t been aware of any of this, being completely focused on finding her.

“Yes, honey, for you! There was a public outcry and thousands of people volunteered to help search.”

“Thousands!”

I smile down at Persephone, squeezing her hand. “You have more of an impact than you realize, Sweetness.”

“That is absolutely true,” Hecate says. “Since you told me to stand down the search yesterday, people have been celebrating. They really needed the reward of getting to see that you’re all right.”

Persephone is blushing all the way to her collarbones. “Oh,” she says. “That doesn’t seem like much of a reward, if they went to so much effort to help me.”

“We’ll think of something more substantial,” I say. “I’m thrilled so many people turned out.”

The elevator arrives and all three of us step out. The hallway to my office is lined with people, again clapping and cheering, familiar faces this time. Persephone accepts many handshakes and hugs, and a few people even venture to shake my hand, too.

Hecate follows us up the stairs to my office, and we all sit down in the seating area. Persephone has been controlling a case of the giggles with difficulty, and now that we’re out of public view she really lets go. She collapses against me, snorting and shaking, her hand over her mouth. It’s infectious; I can’t help joining her. I slip my arm around her and the two of us whoop and snicker, with no dignity whatsoever. We’re getting worse, descending into total hilarity, and Hecate is suspicious.

“Are you two okay?” she asks.

“Sorry, we had rather a lot of champagne with breakfast,” I admit.

Her eyes narrow. “Oh? Why is that?”

I contemplate how to answer that without sending my oldest friend into a rage, but Persephone solves it.

“Because we got married. Look!” She holds out her hand, displaying her new ring. The elation in her face and voice is undeniable, and I find myself grinning in response. 

Hecate inspects the ring. “Congratulations to you both.” She gives Persephone a big smile and a hug, but I receive a handshake and a glare.

I know exactly what her problem is. “It was a necessary thing. Demeter put her in the charge of the _anemoi,_ ” I explain.

“Oh! I can see where that would be very difficult. Couldn’t you just go for more help, though?” Hecate asks. She’s determined to know that Persephone’s rights have not been infringed.

“It was both necessary and welcome,” Persephone says firmly. “I couldn’t be happier.”

Hecate nods, accepting her assertion. “In that case, I’m delighted. The Underworld will benefit nearly as much as our King will.”

Persephone and I share a smile, and she squeezes my hand.

“To put everything on a proper footing, we need a marriage contract in place, immediately,” I tell Hecate. “Are you willing to be my advocate in this?”

Hecate’s shoulders relax. “Of course I will. Persephone, I assume you’ll use Nemesis for yours?”  
Persephone nods. “Yes, I’ve already called her. She’s on her way over.”

It’s not technically true that we _need_ a marriage contract. Usually a contract is something signed in advance of the wedding, to spell out the obligations of each party. They really exist for the protection of the bride, to ensure her legal rights and continued access to her property. Without one, her rights default to what’s set out in our idiotic ancient hodgepodge of laws, which don’t think much about women. I won’t let it be said that I’m taking advantage of _my_ wife. I’m determined that Persephone will have a signed contract before the day is through.

“No news about Demeter’s whereabouts,” Hecate says. “On last report, the Furies were still looking for her.”

“Oh, good,” Persephone says. “I wondered where they were.”

“I don’t suppose you have any insight as to where your mother might be hiding out?”

Persephone frowns. “No. I’m afraid her actions defy my understanding.”

Hecate nods. “I hear you. This must be very distressing.”

“It is, but also, it’s kind of a relief to stop waiting for the blow to fall.” She looks at me and I nod. We will certainly need to have a conversation soon with Hecate about exactly what Demeter is doing, but if Persephone doesn’t want to do that just now, it can wait.

“In related news, our people have brought in several of the Vathia conspirators, including the employees who aided the Tartarus breakout. We have Thanatos, of course, but we haven’t yet found Avin or Triamus.”

“Good to know,” I say. “Spare no expense on that, please. They need to be caught.”

“Certainly,” Hecate replies, making a note.

Persephone’s phone buzzes and she takes it out to check it. “Ah, Nemesis is here. I’ll go down and see her.” I stand to kiss her goodbye, letting her go with reluctance. We haven’t been apart since I found her.

Hecate is watching me with shrewd eyes when we sit back down. “May I just say how delighted I am for you, old friend?”

“Thank you. I appreciate that, and I know you must be disappointed with how it happened. I swear to you, it was the only way I could see to get Persephone free.”

“I understand. I’m well aware of your feelings in this, and hers as well. My only concern is that no one should think that she’s being exploited.”

“No, of course not. I think when you hear my terms for the contract, you’ll be reassured.”

***

After Hecate goes out, I start making a list of things that need to get done. I want to start renovations here in the office right away. Persephone should have her own space, equal to mine. Room for her PA, too. Since changes are needed, maybe I should give up this ridiculous pretension of the stairs? I’ve always sort of liked the feeling of remoteness from other people, but it’s not really fair.

There’s a bunch of people I need to call, as well. I’m not sure I should start that without Persephone being present, though.

My intercom buzzes and Epimelis’s nervous voice announces: “Um, sir? I have, uh, several people here? The, um--”

I know what this is. “It’s all right. Send them in.”

I stand to greet my family: Zeus and Hera, along with Poseidon and Amphitrite. They all start talking at once, but it’s Hera’s voice that cuts through the chatter.

“What have you done?” she shrieks, pointing at me. Horror and anger are written in her expression. “Where is she? How could you do this?”

“What are you talking about?” Zeus snaps, completely exasperated.

“He’s married! I can _see_ it! How _could_ you? Not _you!_ ”

“It’s not what you think--” I start, then hesitate. It really _is_ what Hera thinks, it’s just that Persephone happens to be okay with it.

“No? You found her, and asked her, and she consented, and you found someone _else_ to consecrate your marriage?”

Everyone is looking at me with frank interest. They can all see that there’s more to this story. Dammit! I have not had enough time to prepare for this, and I had hoped to tell them all with Persephone present. The situation would have been much more clear that way.

“It’s complicated,” I say. 

“Complicated?” Hera snarls. “You used your prerogative to take her by fiat, didn’t you? I thought you were better than that!”

“Now, Bunny,” Zeus starts.

Hera turns savagely on him. “Don’t you start that shit with me, you hypocrite! _Of course_ you would approve of this, wouldn’t you? In fact, I’ll bet you gave him the idea!”

Zeus’s eyes narrow and a dangerous expression is crossing his face. “Naturally you have to make this all about _you!_ ” he yells.

I exchange an alarmed look with Poseidon and we both try to defuse things, talking over one another. Hera and Zeus ignore us completely, hurling vicious insults and sharp gestures. 

“What’s going on?”

I turn to see Persephone at the top of the stairs, looking perplexed. 

I hold out my hand to her and she smiles, coming over to take it. “Hera is concerned that you might have been unwilling to marry me,” I explain.

“Oh! Well, it’s kind of you to look out for me, but no. I’m quite delighted.” She smiles at Hera, then at me.

Hera looks us both over carefully, totally ignoring Zeus’s triumphant smirk. She takes in Persephone’s expression, and mine, and the way Persephone is holding my arm. After a long moment, she nods, satisfied. “All right. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Congratulations to you both!” Amphitrite says, breaking the tension. She gives each of us a hug. The others follow her lead, and the angry mood dissipates.

“Seems like this calls for a drink!” Poseidon says. “Do you still keep that fridge stocked in here?” 

I sigh. “Yeah, okay, go take a look.” He and Zeus go to rummage through my wine chiller, and I try to ignore them. Hera and Amphitrite are converging on Persephone like lionesses on a fawn. I’m more apprehensive about them than about the chaos my brothers will undoubtedly leave behind.

“How did it happen, dearest? Last we knew your mother had whisked you off somewhere!” says Amphitrite.

“Oh, you have a ring already! Let me see!” Hera demands. 

Persephone holds out her hand, smiling widely. “Yes, this is the engagement ring. We chose the wedding rings this morning. I didn’t even know there were supposed to be more than one!”

“That’s what I like about you, darling, you’re so unassuming,” says Amphitrite. “That is a _gorgeous_ ring. You picked it yourself, Hades?”

“Um, yes.” We seem to be passing inspection fairly well. I start to relax.

“Are you planning to have the ceremony soon?” Hera asks. “That would be for the best.”

Persephone’s eyes meet mine for a moment. “No, I don’t think we’ll have one,” she explains. “We’re doing a contract, and we would be very pleased if you would bless us, but I don’t want a big thing.”

Amphitrite and Hera exchange speculative looks. Zeus and Poseidon find my stash of celebratory wine I keep for big business deals, and bring it over.

“All righty then, a toast,” Zeus says, passing out glasses.

This is already our second round of champagne this morning, and I detect laughter in Persephone’s eyes, though she keeps her mouth under control. She accepts a glass, squeezing my arm with her free hand.

Zeus raises his glass and waits for everyone’s attention. “Most people, when they think of my big brother, get hung up on the dark and the creepy ghosts and the scary monsters. They don’t understand the man behind the image. The guy who lavishes care on his dogs, and cleans his house obsessively, and is kind to children.” 

There are nods all around, all my family members agreeing with him. I can feel my cheeks heating, and I’m glad this is happening in relative privacy. Persephone was _completely_ right not to want a big wedding. This could be _way_ more embarrassing. Zeus continues: “All these centuries, Hades was the carefree bachelor type, enjoying his life as it was. Happy with his freedom and power.”

I look down and meet Persephone’s eyes. She’s smiling at me, and squeezes my arm again. She knows how far from the truth this is. How much I yearned for her, my entire life. 

“Then out of nowhere, comes this little pink goddess,” Zeus says. Persephone’s smile molds into her polite, posed one. It’s her turn to be mischaracterized. “Throwing my brother’s world into disarray, reordering his priorities, transforming his whole life. The truth is, I wasn’t very welcoming at first. I guess I’m not good at change. But Persephone, the changes you’ve caused in my brother are remarkable. I’ve rarely seen Hades happy, and not for very long. You’ve brought true happiness into his life and I for one am grateful to you.”

The others murmur agreement, but Zeus clearly isn’t done yet. “The two of you make a beautiful couple, and I have no doubt Persephone will be an excellent queen. I wish you joy and love, mutual support and understanding, as long as time itself. Dear brother, if you had to lose your heart at last, at least you chose someone strong enough to hold it. Here’s to the bride and groom!”

He raises his glass and the others chorus agreement. All in all, I’m a little stunned by his brevity and fairly good taste. I didn’t expect it.

I breathe slowly to control my emotions. “Why don’t we all sit down?” I say. With luck, I can distract the others before they want in on this act, too.

We occupy the seating area, Persephone curled up close under my arm. “Oh, yummy,” she murmurs, sipping her wine.

“Better than diner champagne?” I ask. She giggles, and the others all perk up, sensing a story. I sip my own wine, and stare them down.

Hera smirks when I don’t give in. “So, are you two _sure_ about not wanting a real wedding?” she asks sweetly.

“Whoa, what is this?” Zeus squawks. “No wedding? I mean, yeah, you’re married already, but you’re gonna deprive us all of a chance to celebrate?”

“Aren’t we celebrating already?” Persephone chirps brightly, turning her sweetest smile on him. “What could be better?”

“ _Pfft._ Please, this is _nothing._ It would be outrageous not to have a real wedding for a king and queen.”

“Exactly what I say,” Hera puts in. “People will say you’re stingy.”

“Can’t say I care.” I shrug. “We don’t want it, and that’s how it’s going to be.” I glare at Zeus as he starts to protest but Poseidon distracts him.

“I get it, man, these things can be tedious,” he says. “Still, this is a really important event and everyone should see that your family cares about you. Otherwise it would look like we’re mad or something.”

I frown. There’s something to what he’s saying, but I notice that nobody is mentioning Persephone’s family in all this. Apparently she notices, too. 

“With my mother still out there, maybe causing problems, it doesn’t seem right. How could we have a big wedding without her?”

No one has an answer to that. We all sip our wine and the others avoid each other’s eyes, trying to come up with a neutral topic of conversation. Persephone and I exchange tiny smiles of satisfaction. It isn’t easy going against my family’s combined wishes, but I have a lot more support now.

Nemesis and Hecate come up the stairs, and wait patiently to be noticed. I gesture for them to come over. Nemesis is holding a large golden scroll in her hand. That was fast! There must not have been much need to resolve conflicts between our requirements, which is a very good sign.

“The contract is ready,” Hecate announces. All my relatives sit up attentively, delighted to be in on this. I’m not as thrilled. I wish Persephone and I were hearing this in private, but the terms will have to be made public sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

“Will you read it out, please?” I ask.

Nemesis opens the scroll and begins to read. “Be it known on this day, the eighteenth of September in the year of κατακλυσμός, that henceforth, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, also known as Kore, Praxidike, and Proserpina--”

Hera waves her glass in irritation. “Skip the boilerplate,” she says. “We’ve all heard it. Just read the terms.”

I suppose that Nemesis would have insisted on explaining the standard parts to Persephone while they were alone, so I don’t object. We set down our wine glasses and I take her hands, squeezing them in my own.

Nemesis nods and winds the scroll to the relevant part. “The bride’s terms are as follows: Persephone, Goddess of Spring, retains all rights and responsibilities to govern and oversee the season of Spring in the Mortal Realm. She shall visit said Realm both during Spring and other seasons as required by her duties as she sees fit. She requires the right and the resources to build or acquire a suitable home in the Mortal Realm for use during said season. So end the bride’s requirements.”

My mouth goes dry. That’s _all_ she wants? Not a word about income, or her rights as Queen? Everyone in the room stares at Persephone, but she’s not looking at any of them. Her eyes are on our hands, clasped together on my knee. She slants a momentary glance at me, but then looks down again. I can barely breathe. The trust she gives me makes my heart hammer, and brings tears to my eyes. I’m certain Nemesis would have advised her to ask for more; it must be Persephone’s choice to make her requirements so modest.

Hecate takes the document from Nemesis and clears her throat. “The groom’s terms are as follows: Hades, God of the Dead, hereby endows his wife Persephone, Goddess of Spring, with an equal share of all chattels, capital, securities, and goods that he possesses. Henceforth both parties shall be considered joint owners of all properties, accounts, and businesses. Both parties shall reign as co-monarchs of the Underworld with full rights and responsibilities, and no primacy between them. Any conflict must be resolved by mutual agreement. So end the groom’s requirements.”

Complete silence greets this announcement. My brothers gape at me in open astonishment. Naturally, Zeus is the only one bold enough to speak, a heartfelt exclamation: “Holy _fuck!_ ”

I can feel Persephone trembling, and see the effort she’s making to keep her tears from spilling free. I turn her face to me, sheltering her against my chest so I can speak solely for her ears. “It has to be this way. We can’t let there be any disparity between us, do you see?” 

Persephone shivers for a few moments longer before her hand moves and lightly touches the flower in my buttonhole, the pink myrtle she made for me this morning. Slowly her eyes raise to mine. Hers are so big, full of fear and hope and unshed tears. “I do,” she whispers. “It doesn’t make it less overwhelming, though.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetness. I should have insisted that we do this alone.” I glance up at the others, but for once, they’re being tactful. Hera is herding everyone to the conference table, pretending to be enthralled with the calligraphy on the contract, or something.

“No, it’s all right,” Persephone says, her voice low and raspy. “Thank you. I knew you would take care of me, and I knew you’d be generous, I just didn’t quite expect-- _this._ ”

I kiss her cheek softly. “You have given me _everything,_ ” I whisper to her. “Everything that has real, actual meaning. So much more than money, and things. Joy and companionship, love and tenderness. For my whole life, I’ve accumulated possessions, but it was just a game to me, a way to pass the time until you came along. It means so much more now that I get to share it with you.”

A single tear escapes Persephone’s eye and I kiss it away. “I love you with all my heart,” she whispers, and kisses me.

“I know. I love you, too, Sweetness. Shall we get this thing signed so maybe we can get rid of these people?”

She gives a tiny snort of laughter, her good humor restored, and rises with me, her hand in mine. We cross over to the table where the others have spread out the contract scroll so the entire document can be read. They keep pretending to be absorbed with it until I clear my throat. 

“Well? Anyone have a pen?”

“Oh, wait!” Persephone gasps. “Hold on just a minute!” She trots back to the couch and picks up her purse that she dropped there casually. I notice that it’s the purse she left behind when her mother took her away, and I assume she must have retrieved it from my PA.

She comes back with something in her hands and holds it out to me. “This is the present that I got for you. I’m so happy I have this ready!”

Her face is alight with mischievous joy and my throat feels thick. I’m painfully aware of everyone watching us and I want to suggest that we save it for later, but I cannot bring myself to let Persephone down. Not when she’s looking at me like that. 

“Thank you, Sweetness,” I murmur, taking the present from her. It’s a rectangular box of pale, striped wood, finely made and hinged. I open it carefully. Inside is a thick black fountain pen, chased with gold. I laugh. “You must have had a premonition!”

Persephone grins. “Guess what it’s made of!”

I lift the pen out of the box. It’s a curious material, not as smooth as I expected, sort of pleasantly gritty, and warm in my hand. “That’s weird… is it rock of some kind?” It feels like rock, but how can a pen be made of rock?

“It is!” Persephone hops a little in excitement and I assiduously avoid looking at anyone else. I don’t care about their reactions to the spectacle we’re playing out. “It’s made of a special resin formed from volcanic basalt. And the rock is from _Aetna!_ ”

I laugh. “That is _perfect._ How absolutely fitting!” I hold my arms open and Persephone steps in for a hug, smiling up at me, delight in her face. I can’t remember the last time anyone gave me a present, let alone anything as perfect as this. “Thank you, Kore.”

She blushes. “You’re welcome. Maybe we’d better put it to use now, though.”

I nod and the two of us reluctantly let go, turning to face my brothers and their wives, along with Hecate and Nemesis, all of them staring at us in open fascination. Hecate clears her throat, with only the slightest of smirks. “You sign first, Persephone. Right here.” 

Hecate points at the spot marked _Bride,_ and I give the pen to Persephone. She signs with a flourish, and returns the pen. Her hand is trembling slightly, and I squeeze her fingers lightly as I step forward to take my turn. I sign my name with careful precision, enjoying the sight of my signature under Persephone’s. I take her hand again and we retreat a few steps to make room for the others.

My brothers sign as witnesses, and Amphitrite as well. Hecate and Nemesis sign as the advocates, and last of all, at the very bottom, is a spot for Hera. She takes the pen from Nemesis and meets my eye for a moment. She’s smiling as she bends over the contract, and signs as Goddess of Marriage.

Everyone is grinning at us as Hera hands the pen back to me. “Hades, old friend,” she says, her tone serious. “My dear brother-in-law.” She pauses dramatically and I swallow, slightly nervous. Hera’s motivations and emotions have been uncertain lately, and I am aware that she has a large catalog of resentments built up. Against Zeus, against me, against others as well. 

Hera looks away from me, to Persephone, and her eyes soften. “Dear Persephone, only daughter of my oldest friend. I am overjoyed for both of you, that you have found one another, despite adversity and hazards, through the tests of others’ doubts, and the struggles of establishing common ground. I cannot say the two of you were made for each other: such pronouncements are not my domain. I can say that the two of you have together made something greater than yourselves. A partnership. A bond of love. A family.” Persephone’s hand squeezes on my fingers and I turn to look at her. Her eyes are brimming with joyful tears. 

My sister-in-law goes on. “Marriage is not for cowards. It’s not for the easily daunted, or the impatient. It takes more than love; it takes courage, and endurance, and perseverance. Today you are probably feeling that there is no problem you can’t tackle, no obstacle that could come between you. It will take work to maintain that attitude, work from both of you. It will take constant tending for your relationship to continue at the level of mutual bliss you have right now.” Hera smiles slightly, with an ironic little tilt of her head.

“I don’t say these things to discourage you. The two of you have each moved mountains to be here together, to claim one another and demonstrate your devotion. You are both capable of the depths of love, passion, and dedication that a lifetime together will require. My blessing to you is this: in your long lives, may your marriage always give back to you. May your individual needs always be fulfilled, just as you each provide fulfillment to your spouse. May your partnership always be greater than the sum of its parts. May this day be the saddest you will ever know, from here on.”

Everyone chuckles at this, and Hera raises her hands high, and her eyes even higher. Her fingers are glowing slightly, with the aura of her power. “The blessings of Gaia and Ouranos upon you, from now until the end of time. Hades and Persephone, the blessings of the Goddess of Marriage are upon you, from this moment forevermore.”

Amphitrite wipes away a tear, and turns to kiss Poseidon. Hecate and Nemesis smile and clap, and the others join them after a moment.

Hera lowers her glowing hands and rests one on my cheek, one on Persephone’s. She smiles at us: gently, sadly. She steps back and lets her hands fall. I turn back to my wife, whose lovely face is suffused with happiness. I can’t resist her. I lower my head until I meet Persephone’s lips rising to mine.

***

It proves rather difficult to get rid of my relatives. There’s quite a bit of wine available, and they all settle in to consume it. Poseidon provides Hecate and Nemesis with glasses as well, and everyone takes turns making toasts. Fortunately, they mostly stick to standard good wishes rather than embarrassing personal remarks.

Persephone and I got a big headstart on the drinking this morning, so we’re both being careful to drink only sips. Not so the others. Bottles are disappearing rapidly.

“We have to celebrate this!” Hera says, gesturing expansively. “We should go out tonight, all of us.”

“Not tonight,” Persephone says, glancing at me. “We have plans already.”

I was unaware of this, but if my wife has plans of any kind, I’m definitely in favor. I nod confirmation.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t want a proper wedding, then I want to throw a party for you. A _big_ one,” Hera replies, with a calculating expression.

“Yes!” Amphitrite agrees. “We’ll throw one, too. There should be a whole _series_ of parties for them.”

Persephone and I exchange glances of alarm, but my family thinks this is a fantastic proposal, and they all start throwing out extravagant ideas. 

“Not to be presumptuous, but the Underworld itself should also throw a coronation party for our new Queen,” Hecate puts in. “I’ll see to it.” She and Hera exchange smug smiles of perfect complicity. 

“We are doomed,” I mutter to my wife.

“Yup,” Persephone replies, and finishes her champagne.

***

“So what plans do we have?” I ask. Persephone is driving us home, because I’m already yawning. One night of sleep is not enough to make up for what I lost over more than a week.

“I was thinking takeout from that spicy place we like, and cuddling by the fire,” she says. 

“That sounds good. But you implied _plans._ ”

“Oh, I have other plans, too. Including going to bed early.” She turns to give me a sultry smile. “But first, we need to stage a jailbreak.”

I laugh. “Just you wait, the furry jerks will act all nonchalant, like they didn’t miss us at all.”

“Well, I missed them, so I don’t care.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ve always assumed that this little routine is about punishing me for abandoning them.”

She laughs. “That seems more like cat behavior than dog behavior, but okay.”

When we arrive at the kennel, it turns out that I’m wrong, of course. The dogs are overjoyed to see Persephone, leaping on her with ecstatic barks and frantically-waving tails. I wonder if they’re smarter than I give them credit for.

***

We’re sprawled on the couch together, sharing a bottle of wine, watching the flames in the fireplace and snuggling. We changed into loose comfortable clothes upon arriving home, so I can feel the soft weight of Persephone’s breast through her thin top, unconstrained by any undergarment. She runs her toes slowly up my shin and tickles my knee. I kiss the top of her head. 

“I can’t imagine being any happier than this,” I say. Neither of us has been completely sober today, and the low-level buzz contributes to my euphoria.

“Me neither.” 

“Especially not if we’d had to go out with my family tonight. That was clever of you to get us out of that.”

“Mm, yeah. But we will have to put up with all these parties, I guess.”

“I’m sure we’ll be the excuse for an awful lot of revelry for the next couple weeks. I guess I can tolerate it, though.” I kiss her nose. “Since I get to attend with _you._ ”

“That’s true. And it’s fun knowing everyone’s jealous of me.” Persephone grins saucily, her eyes crinkling.

“Jealous of _you?_ Don’t you mean jealous of me?”

“No, silly, I meant what I said. You are a catch, don’t you know that? A big, handsome, sexy man like you?” She kisses me, making it clear that she’s speaking the truth as she sees it. I feel like I should disabuse her of this odd notion, but on the other hand, my wife considering herself lucky warms my heart.

I’ve been lonely for so long, not feeling that way feels weird sometimes. Like there’s a spot in my house where I kept an ugly piece of furniture for centuries, and now I’ve gotten rid of it, but I keep expecting it to be there. I don’t miss it, but I got used to it. It was reliable.

My therapist keeps telling me that I need to share things like this with Persephone. I blurt it out before I can convince myself not to. “Do you ever… sort of distrust being this happy?” I ask. “I’m not sure that’s what I actually mean. Just--” I pause, trying to order my thoughts. Persephone looks up at me, her expression gently encouraging. “Having low expectations was my defense mechanism for so long. I put up this facade of pretending I didn’t want anything more. That my life was sufficient as it was. And it _wasn’t,_ not at all--but I couldn’t let that show. It would make me vulnerable to act like I wanted more, to try to get it and fail in public view. And now--getting what I wanted is kind of terrifying.” I stop, feeling like I’ve said enough. Probably way too much.

Persephone nods seriously, her eyes on mine. “Because happiness means being dependent on someone else, right? I know what you mean. It’s scary. You must have felt so awful when I disappeared. I can see how that would be especially devastating for you.”

I gasp quietly. Somehow, it’s _shocking_ to be this understood. Like my emotions are actually valid and meaningful. “How do you understand me so easily? It’s taken me my whole life to understand myself this well, and that isn’t much.”

“It’s easier having insight into someone other than yourself, isn’t it? You told me that you thought I was melancholy, and you were right. It was very hard for me to admit that, even to myself. It meant I had to face the fact that the plan for my life wasn’t my own choice and wasn’t going to work for me. That the path that had been set out for me, sold to me for years as the only way to go, was _wrong._ And that was so scary! The idea of going off the map was completely foreign to me.”

I lean my forehead against Persephone’s, and lift her hand in mine. I massage her palm with my thumb, separating each finger and kissing the tips. “I love you so much. It is scary, you’re right, but it’s so much better. I had no idea being vulnerable could be so rewarding.”

She nods, letting her fingers graze my bottom lip with delicate tracery. “I’ve been waiting for months for my mother to find out about the changes I’ve made in my life. It was so frightening, sometimes I felt paralyzed. I said before that the expectation was worse than the reality. That’s still true, even though her reaction went beyond all my fears. We’re together and there’s nothing she can do about it.”

I smile and nuzzle her cheek as she turns on her side and lifts her leg over mine, her toes tickling the back of my thigh. We nestle together, both of us squirming sinuously to generate a little friction between our bodies. The tenacious spark of arousal in me that’s been tamped down all day flares up again. Persephone smiles slowly, her eyes taking on a sensual mien.

“What are you thinking now, little goddess?” 

“Oh, I think you know very well what I’m thinking.” She teases her toes all the way up under my ass cheeks, and I tilt my hips against hers in response.

Her sweet lips press to mine, tenderly at first, placing delicate caresses with precision. Then she makes a soft, muffled sound and flows into me, her mouth opening, her tongue exploring freely. My hands go around her back, stroking her shoulder blades and spine, tracing the edges of her shirt, holding back on asking for more just yet. Persephone exhibits no such reticence. Her hands go right under my t-shirt, sliding up and finding my nipples with unerring sureness.

I hiss against her lips, letting my eyes close and my attention submerge into sensuous enjoyment. I tug on her shirt and she raises her arms, letting me pull it off, and then reciprocates by pulling off mine. Our bare chests rub together, Persephone’s breasts like pillows flattening against me. I stroke down her back with my fingertips, thrilling to her skin, soft as rose petals. When I reach the waistband of her leggings, she pulls away from our kiss, rolling her shoulders back and thrusting her chest out. Her nipples are crinkled and upright, raspberry pink and tempting. I can’t resist. 

Persephone is smiling slightly, knowing. I don’t mind that she thinks she knows me so well. She does, and I love it. I lift her by the ribcage, sliding her up on the couch until my face settles between her breasts. I kiss the inner slopes of one, then the other, my tongue stealing out to flick lightly on the underside. 

“Mmmm,” she sighs in response. She arches over the arm I’m bracing across her back, goading me on.

I encircle one nipple with my mouth, exerting no suction. I pinch lightly with my lips, waiting for a response. I can feel her heart beating under my hand, and her breaths, coming more rapidly. She doesn’t make a sound, though, waiting me out. I’m in the mood to be playful, but not to delay. I’m too eager and emotionally entangled for that tonight, so after a few moments of toying, I let my tongue circle the nipple in my mouth. Tiny flicks at first, then moving on to sucking kisses. 

My hand cups her other breast, my fingertips drawing lightly along her goose-pimpled skin from the soft outer flesh all the way to the puckered tip. I suckle a bit more, then switch sides, repeating both treatments. Persephone strokes my shoulders and neck with butterfly touches, evoking shivers in me. Much as I’m enjoying this, I’m greedy for more. I rise up on my knees, shuffling down on the couch while trailing wet kisses over Persephone’s belly. 

By the time I reach her groin, she’s grinding her hips in a circle, tempting me with her movements. She doesn’t need to; I’m rock hard and aching with arousal, not in any position for a slow buildup. Still, it could be fun to play with her expectations as much as I can. I sit up suddenly, slide my fingers under her waistband and wait a moment for confirmation. She nods and smiles, raising her hips. Instead of a careful undressing, I yank her leggings and panties together down to her knees. 

Persephone gasps in surprise, but adapts immediately, lifting her feet so I can remove her things completely. I fling them away and grab her ankles, begin gnawing lightly from the back of her heel slowly up her calf. She squeaks and huffs while I keep pushing her legs up, bending her in half. As I settle in to flick my tongue over the thin skin at the back of her knees, she grabs her own ankles to hold her legs in place for me.

Her thighs are flat against her chest and I can smell the musky-flowery scent of her furrow. I knead her thighs, letting my thumbs slide along their inner slopes, brushing so close to her seeping wetness. I would love to take the time to lick and nibble every inch of her thighs, all the way up, but my pulse is pounding in my cock and I’m almost light-headed with lust. Instead I draw her thighs apart, letting them fall open. 

Persephone whimpers as I slide my tongue from her opening all the way to just under her clit. “Oh, yes!” she moans. “I love your mouth on me! Please don’t stop.”

I use my thumbs and forefingers to spread her folds and flick my tongue all over, up and down, pushing inside her and thrusting a few times, then skipping right up to her clit. I circle it delicately, flicking the hood, and then the little button itself. It’s engorged, deeply pink, and shiny with her arousal fluid and my saliva. I pause for a few moments just to admire my wife: her lovely soft body, her open lust and her tender expression. 

Persephone reaches down to stroke my cheek. “Please,” she says. “Please, Hades, let me use my mouth on you, too.”

“Not this time,” I murmur, and tease her clit with the tip of my tongue. Just thinking of Persephone on her knees, taking my cock into her mouth as she did this morning in the shower, is nearly enough to send me over the edge. I can’t afford to give up that control right now--I want to make her absolutely wild. I want to make her whole body quiver with need and delight. I would do just about anything to get her to squeal. That sound cuts right through me.

I get to work, stroking over her clit with delicate touches, back and forth rapidly. I massage her thighs and her mound, rubbing deeply, and she responds with enthusiasm. “Oh, that’s so good!” 

I can’t remember if I’ve ever done that before, but I keep it up, working my fingers deep into her muscles, and she makes noises like nothing I’ve ever heard. What I’m doing to her clit is almost of secondary importance. I look up, and Persephone is cupping both her breasts in her hands, pinching her nipples, kneading and tweaking. She senses my eyes on her and looks down, biting her lip. She’s flushed and her nostrils are flaring rapidly. Deliberately, not breaking eye contact, I flick my tongue out over the hood of her clit, teasing. She moans.

“Please, more?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Before she can answer I lap across her sensitive nub, again and again, spurring her on. I widen my tongue and lick in long strokes, then make it pointy for short, precise flicks. Persephone’s hands drop on my head, gripping tightly, helping me find the perfect angle. I glance up again, and her head is thrown back with her mouth open and gasping. 

I would laugh, but I’m too busy. I concentrate on my task, sucking her clit hard and vibrating my tongue against the underside. At the same time, I explore into her cleft with two fingers, skimming through her copious wetness, making delightfully lewd sounds. 

“Yes, oh please!” Persephone whimpers. She squirms her hips, raising up for me. I can’t wait any more. I wanted to make her come a couple of times but my own arousal is getting out of control. I raise up on my knees, pushing my loose pants down with shaking hands. Persephone helps, and together we drag my clothes out of the way. I crouch above her, her hands exploring all over, turning me on beyond all reason. 

I drag the tip of my cock between her labia, swollen and wet with readiness, watching her face carefully. I would like to do this for long enough to make her think I mean to torment her, but really, I can’t stand the temptation. I roll her clit with my thumb and middle finger and then ease my weight down between her luscious thighs, sliding right in, groaning with the effort to restrain myself. 

She’s tight and tense and so responsive, whimpering when my thumb brushes her clit. Her fingers dig into my arms and her panting cries rouse me to push ever deeper, delving into the soft warm indulgence of being inside _her._ Inside my wife! This beautiful, stunning, amazing woman is not only willing to let me pleasure her, she _wants_ to be my wife! My Queen, my goddess, my Persephone. 

I exult to her sharp, needy cries in my ears, her fingers in my hair. She arches in my arms, her body taut with urgent lust. I suck on her neck and ear, nibbling the lobe, pressing my pelvis against hers and grinding just the way she likes. I grin in satisfaction. The sounds she makes in response to my thrusts are better than any accolade I’ve ever received.

Her hand clutches the back of my neck and she presses her face to my shoulder. Her mouth is wide open as she pants and whimpers, softly gasping desperate words. _"Ohhhh._ Yes! Like that!" Her voice rises in pitch as her sheath clutches me spasmodically. "I love you! Oh! Yes, now, Hades!"

I grasp her hips, holding tightly as I lose control, my orgasm gripping me fiercely. I thrust recklessly, deep inside, hot waves crashing through me, spreading electric jolts up my spine and down my legs. I groan loudly. As the last spasms fade to a pleasant ache, I collapse onto my elbows, panting, drawing succulent kisses from her lips.

“There is no one like you, no one, in all the realms,” I whisper. “My sweet Kore. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

Persephone smiles lazily. Her eyes are closed, and she’s still panting slightly, a fine sheen of sweat coating her skin. Watching her lose control--being the one who is privileged to make that happen, the one she trusts completely--is absolutely my favorite thing in the world. I turn us on our sides, settling down again into the couch pillows. 

My lovely goddess lies in my arms, her head resting trustingly on my shoulder. She’s humming softly as I stroke her back, tiny vibrations of approval. Like a cat, I realize, grinning. I want her again, although my body is less than cooperative. Nine days of feeling terrified and shattered, with little food or rest, took their toll on me. I can already feel my eyelids growing heavy.

It was torture being apart from her, not knowing where she was and whether she was safe. Not knowing if she’d left me willingly, in bitterness, or if she’d been torn away by someone else’s meddling. I should have more faith in her. My tiny Queen may look delicate, but she’s clever, strong, and fierce as an Amazon.

Having more confidence in her, knowing that she will keep faith with me at whatever cost to herself, will mean I need to have more confidence in myself. If anything like this ever happens again, I have to be ready to act, to help her if she needs it. I know now for certain that Persephone would never leave me of her own volition.

***

We’re getting ready for work the next morning when I come into the dressing room with Persephone’s tea. I set it down on her dresser, next to where she’s looking through her jewelry. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, a little taken aback by her expression.

“I just realized, all the things I had with me when my mother took me are gone. The earrings that I bought when I got my ears pierced, and a bracelet from Artemis. And a dress I really liked. Eros picked it out for me, the first weekend I was in Olympus.”

I struggle to remember the dress she was wearing when she went to Olympus the day of her disappearance. It was white, and left her arms bare, but other details escape me. “There wasn’t anything else in that tower, not that I could see. I didn’t take the time to search, but it seemed pretty empty.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking that I’m very glad I wasn’t wearing my Pomelia pendant, or anything else you gave me.” She takes out the piece she mentioned and holds it up to her neck. I take the ends and clasp it for her.

“Any sacrifice would be worthwhile to get you back,” I say, right up against her ear. “It’s only _things._ Things can be replaced.”

Persephone turns in my arms, taking advantage of my bent-over position. “Yes, you’re right. I love you.” Her soft lips alight on mine.

***

We have a number of meetings scheduled for the morning, and have to be efficient in getting through them. First, we meet with Hecate to get up to date on general happenings, and then Sorya joins us to help craft the announcement that’s supposed to go out to all the papers. Our press manager also wants to arrange for photographs and possibly an interview, which seems reasonable. I leave this to Persephone’s discretion, and she doesn’t balk.

Naturally this takes longer than expected, and we can only squeeze in a half hour with the architect, who has some proposals for office renovations, and a few sketches of ideas for the house. Persephone is starting to look intimidated, but she gamely pushes through it, asking questions and giving her feedback.

We’re heading downstairs to the courtroom, holding hands, when Epimelis stops me. “Sir! This just arrived.” He holds out a small box.

I smile. “Good, I was wondering where they were.”

“Oh, the rings?” Persephone says. She bounces slightly in excitement. “Let’s see!”

It feels odd to just put on our wedding rings in the middle of a waiting room, but nothing so far about our marriage has been normal or in the proper order. Epimelis tactfully withdraws, pretending to be absorbed in something behind his desk.

I open the box to find two rings nestled side by side. Persephone’s is a narrow band of platinum, inset all the way around with tiny blue sapphires. Mine is wider, and similarly set with pink sapphires. I grin. They’re perfect.

Persephone looks up from the jewelry box, her eyes sparkling and her face glowing with happiness. She takes the large ring and holds it up. I take the small ring, and tuck the box into a pocket.

She turns my ring in her hand for a moment, then tries it on her thumb, where it is ludicrously loose. I wait for her to be ready. When she looks up again, we share a giggle. 

“I never thought anything this wonderful could ever happen to me,” Persephone whispers, just for my ears. “So I want to thank you. For seeing in me the things that I see in you, too. For being as loving and gentle and sweet as you are.” She slips the ring onto my finger, settling it into place.

“Oh, Kore,” I murmur. “How can I follow that? Not only are you amazing in your own right, you think I’m special, too. You are completely irresistible. I am the luckiest being to ever exist.” I slide the ring onto Persephone’s finger, until it rests against her engagement ring. 

She purses her lips and shakes her head firmly. “Nuh uh. _I’m_ the luckiest being in existence.” 

I laugh. “Irresistible, I told you. But we’re going to be late, little goddess.”

“Okay.” Her hands drift up to cup my jaw, and she floats into my embrace. Our lips meet in a slow, soft kiss. “I love you, Aidoneus.”

“I love you too, Kore.”

***

We enter the courtroom together, chatting amiably, but Persephone hesitates just inside the door. I stop with her, knowing she needs time to adjust. She spent a lot of time here, acting as a shade coordinator, learning how this process works. I can guess that it will take her some time to reset her habits.

“What happened to your throne?” she asks, her voice high and tense.

“Oh! Well, there’s only one, so I asked Hecate to have some regular chairs brought in until yours can be made.”

Whoever selected these made a good choice. The matched pair of chairs aren’t quite dramatic enough to be thrones, but they’re imposing and blend with the minimal aesthetic of the courtroom.

Persephone nods slowly, and I catch her nervous swallow. “I don’t know why this should be the moment that freaks me out.”

“Um, probably because you’ve reached capacity. May I say, you’ve been handling all of this extremely well?”

She nods again without looking away from the dais. “Thank you. Do you think we could have a minute before we start?”

“Of course.” I beckon to the bailiff. “We’re going to need the room, please.”

“Yes, sir,” he says, and moves around the room, quietly asking the other workers to step outside. 

In a few moments we’re alone. Persephone takes a deep breath and walks up the courtroom aisle. She pauses at the big table, letting her fingers trail over the wooden surface, and turns to smile at me. I smile back, remembering the day she turned this room into a magical garden to delight a pair of child shades. I remember how much I wanted her then, how sharp my longing was and how bitter my certainly that she could never feel the same.

And now she’s mine, and I’m hers. She faces the dais and approaches slowly, stopping before climbing the step. She’s been up there before, to confer with me or hand me documents, but it’s different now. I’m asking her to join me in rendering judgments on the mortal dead.

I step up behind her and brush my lips over her hair. “If you don’t want to do this, it can wait until another day.”

Persephone shakes her head, and leans back against me. “No, I’m okay. I just need a couple more minutes.”

I place my hands on her waist, holding her gently. I inhale her sweet floral scent. “Not a problem. Take as much time as you need.” 

“Do you remember the first day I was here?”

“Of course I do. That trial of the heretic. I’ve never seen anyone as prepared as you were.”

She laughs silently, vibrating against me. “I wanted to impress you.”

“You did, but you didn’t need to. I was already impressed.”

“I mean impress you with my brains.” She tilts her head back so she can smirk at me.

“Okay, that’s fair. It did take me a while to understand just how smart you are. What can I say, nobody ever gave _me_ prizes for intellectual achievements.”

Persephone shakes her head, refusing to get caught up in my self-deprecation. “Thank you. I feel a lot better now.”

“Do you want to try the seat?”

She nods, and steps up on the dais, keeping hold of my hand. I follow her, watching while she seats herself in one of the chairs. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. “It’s just a chair.”

“It is. A throne is just a chair, and a crown is just a hat. It’s what you make of it that really matters.”

“That feels like a big secret that shouldn’t be told to the general public.”

I grin, sitting down in my own seat at her side. “Some of them know, but it wouldn’t be a good idea for _us_ to say it, you’re right.” I stroke her hand and wait. She seems calm and collected, much more so than she was that first day in the courtroom.

“Okay. I’m ready, I guess.” She turns and smiles at me, and I nod agreement. 

I press the buzzer that signals the outer chamber for the next case, and wait for the court proceedings to begin. With my Queen in her proper place, at my side.

***

Eros gapes at me from across the lunch table. “ _Wait_ a minute. You mean you just did the _you-my-woman-now_ thing, like Gramps? Didn’t that get him in huge trouble?”

“Keep your voice down!” Persephone hisses. “It hasn’t been announced yet.”

“Okay, but for real, that’s what happened?” He’s looking like he’s going to explode.

“Um. Yeah, pretty much,” I admit, trying not to cringe.

“That’s so… so--” Eros gestures wildly with one hand and all three of us watch him, anxious to hear whatever adjective is eluding him. “-- _romantic!_ ” he bursts out.

Persephone and I exchange startled glances. “Really?” she says. “You’re not going to get all indignant about explicit consent and outdated gender roles and that kind of stuff?”

“That’s important, of course, but come on! This is just so primal and fraught with sexual imagery! I mean, you got rescued by your One True Love from monsters in a tower! What could be better than that?”

“They weren’t exactly monsters--” I start.

Persephone and Psyche are both giggling, glancing from starry-eyed Eros to me, being all pedantic. I stop talking and smile tentatively. I shouldn’t argue with this. Plenty of people are going to be sincerely angry with me, I should be grateful that our friends aren’t.

Psyche controls herself and reaches out to pat my arm. “Congratulations to you. Both of you! I am so delighted for you.”

I grin, greatly relieved. “Thank you.”

“ _Oh my gods,_ I just realized!” Eros says. He’s really bringing the drama today. I guess he hasn’t calmed down yet from our announcement. “You’re a freaking _queen,_ right now, already!”

Persephone’s eyes are huge. She knows this, perfectly well. He isn’t the first person to point it out. “Well, yes,” she says. “That’s what happens when you marry a king.”

Psyche smiles teasingly. “Do not worry. We will still love you.”

Persephone laughs, shaking her head. “Oh, good, I was actually kind of worried about that.”

“ _Pfft,_ well, of course!” Eros says. “We’d never abandon you guys!”

“In all seriousness, I _was_ concerned over that,” I say. “I know that what I did looks very bad. I imagine some people aren’t going to be able to get over it.”

Persephone reaches out and takes my hand. “There’s no need for everyone to know our private business. People might make some guesses, but really, just our closest friends and family will ever know the whole story, and they know _you._ No one will think you did anything wrong.”

I think she’s being optimistic, but her words touch me anyway. If she turns out to be right, it will be because she herself has been unrelenting in her affection and positive regard for me.

“We should celebrate this wonderful news,” Psyche says. “Perhaps we can throw a party, my love?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Eros says. “What a great idea.”

“We’ll try to fit you in,” Persephone jokes. “I’m afraid Hera, Amphitrite, and Hecate all had the same thought.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Eros crows. “You need queen clothes! We have to go shopping!”

Persephone scoffs. “You think everything is an excuse for shopping!” She waves a hand in irritation, appealing to me for backup. 

“Don’t look at me,” I say, holding up my hands in surrender. “I love seeing you in pretty new things, but if you don’t want to go, then don’t go.”

“He does have a point, though,” Psyche puts in. “You said you have all these parties coming up, and I am sure there will be official occasions as well.” She smiles brightly at her partner and he grins back. It’s adorable seeing them behave as a team.

“Hecate would probably approve,” I mention, as if in passing thought.

Persephone rolls her eyes and huffs, her humor overcoming her exasperation. “I can’t handle it when you all gang up on me. _Fine,_ we’ll go shopping.”

I smile in satisfaction. I think Persephone will find a use for the things Eros makes her buy, and she could use some relaxation time. Plus, much as I adore being with her, it would be convenient for me to get some time alone to plan a few surprises.

***

The next evening, Persephone and I have carved out time for a private dinner by ruthlessly refusing all invitations and insisting to anyone who asks that we need some time to ourselves before this massive round of celebrations gets underway. We enjoy a lovely meal at one of our favorite restaurants, and emerge into the chilly evening to wait for our car.

“Did you have a nice time, my love?” I slip my arm around her, stroking the silky-soft fur of her coat.

“Oh, yes,” she replies, snuggling up. “But I’m looking forward to dessert.” She glances up at me through her lashes, warming me with her gaze.

I heft the small box in my free hand. “Me too, but do you mean the pastries, or… something else?”

She laughs. “Why not both?”

I’m leaning down slowly to kiss her, letting the anticipation build, when there’s a sudden _crack_ and a whiff of something burning. My head jerks up in surprise, to see the three Furies standing before us. They look rather disheveled and tired, but deeply satisfied at the same time.

“Praxidike,” says Alecto, and drops to her knees. 

Persephone straightens under my arm, and both of us take up a more formal posture.

“It brings joy to our hearts to see you safe in the Underworld once again, Mistress,” Tisiphone says, joining her sister in kneeling. 

“The prophecy is fulfilled,” Megaera says, also falling to her knees. “You have chosen the third time?”

Persephone nods. “I have, my sisters. I have chosen three times, and been chosen, three times.”

The Furies exchange exultant smiles. 

“Hail, Queen!” says Alecto. 

“Hail, _Archétypo Dikaiosýnis!”_ Tisiphone adds.

“Hail, Despoina!” Megaera finishes.

Persephone trembles slightly under my arm, but she seems to understand her role here. “I thank you, my sisters. Please, won’t you rise?”

They do so, but maintain their solemn attitude. “We are here to inform you that we have found Demeter. We delivered her to Hera’s custody, as you instructed, Hades,” Alecto says.

Persephone glances up at me, and I catch both sorrow and anger in her eyes.

“She demands the right to a formal hearing,” Tisiphone says.

Megaera goes on, “Hera says the audience is to be tomorrow at noon.”

Persephone seems to be a little overcome with emotion, so I speak for both of us. “Thank you, ladies. Your efforts on our behalf are much appreciated. You should all get some rest.”

They nod, bow to us, and go, leaving us once again alone in the quiet night.

“Are you all right, Sweetness?”

“I don’t know. I suppose so. Let’s go home.”

***

We’re due in Olympus in less than an hour, and Persephone is still basically naked. Well, I exaggerate--she’s wearing black panties and one of those strapless corset-type things that pushes her breasts way up. I try not to stare too much. I make minute adjustments to my suit while watching her fuss with her hair, getting it just right. She’s wearing it long today, in loose curls that spill down her back. I check my watch again. 

“He was supposed to be here already,” I complain. 

“I know.” Persephone sets down her brush and picks up her lipstick, dabbing carefully. I can’t quite tell what she’s doing, she already looks perfect. “But it’s not like they can start without us.”

I laugh. It’s true, though my inclination is to be on time or even early. Forcing others to wait does have its uses. I’m about to speak when the doorbell rings. “Finally! I’ll go get that, shall I?”

I gallop downstairs, agitated by the late hour despite Persephone’s assurance. I fling the door open to find Eros there, carrying a long dress bag with Kompsos’s logo on it, and a daimon from the jeweler’s holding a big leather case.

“Before you start, I know!” Eros says. “You have no idea how many fires I’ve already put out today.”

“Okay,” I reply mildly. “Persephone’s in the dressing room. Knock first.” 

He tromps upstairs, and I take the jewelry case, sending the daimon off with a tip. I double-check everything in the case, to make sure it’s right. When I arrive in the bedroom, I find Eros waiting. He’s directing things from a distance. “Are you sure those shoes are right? You don’t want to trip on your hem!” he hollers.

“Would you give it a rest? The shoes are perfect,” Persephone’s voice answers from the dressing room.

I set the case down on the bed and open it. Eros sees me and comes over to inspect, giving a gasp when he glimpses the contents. “Holy shit!” he exclaims.

“What?” Persephone calls, sounding agitated.

“Nothing! Just your husband has… _very_ extravagant taste,” he yells back.

I hear Persephone laugh, and try to control my smirk.

The centerpiece of the collection of jewels is Persephone’s new crown. Its shape is based on one of mine, a circlet with upright black spikes, but it’s much more finely made. The spikes are delicate, almost sharp, and studded with tiny diamonds, black and pink and white all mixed together. It shimmers in the bedroom’s moderate light. The other pieces are designed to coordinate with the crown. There’s a heavy collar-style necklace, dripping with gems, and two bracelets, along with a pair of earrings. 

Eros reaches out reverently to touch them, then hesitates. “Can I?”

“Sure.”

He lifts the necklace with both hands, holding it up and looking it over. “Damn!” he says as he puts it back. “You really don’t hold back, do you?”

“I think I’ve held back for quite long enough, actually.” It’s hard not to feel a bit smug, under the circumstances. I got everything I wanted, and more than I could have hoped for. 

We hear steps, along with the sumptuous rustle of silk, and look up in time to see Persephone step through the door. I catch my breath. She’s wearing a long, closely-fitted black gown. It’s off the shoulder, with dozens of black rosettes framing the deep neckline, and the skirt is slit up to her thigh. I get a glimpse of the shiny, strappy black shoes on her feet. My mouth _waters_ for her. She poses for a long moment to allow me to admire her, smiling at whatever she sees in my face. 

Eros goes over to her and fusses over the fit at the shoulders. “Do you need any tape here?” he asks. “Does it slip when you walk?”

“No, it’s perfect,” she says. She lets him poke at it a minute longer and then playfully slaps his hands away. “Enough, you chose well, cut it out!” she laughs.

I wait quietly, but Eros is too excited to sense the pull between Persephone and me. I haven’t looked away from her since she entered the room. Her eyes are on mine as she approaches. She knows what’s coming, in the general sense, but not the specifics. I picked this surprise on my own.

“Look, Perse, have you ever seen anything so shiny?” Eros enthuses, taking the earrings from the case. They’re long, black and pink, just right for enhancing Persephone’s lovely neck. 

She smiles, taking them from him. “They’re beautiful.” Her eyes flick up to mine and I feel a hot rush of arousal, just from her glance. She’s being tolerant of her friend, but the look in her eyes is eloquent. 

“Thank you for your help, Eros. That dress is stunning,” I say. “We can handle it from here.”

“Oh, but--” he starts, gesturing anxiously at the jewelry case.

“We’ll see you there, Eros,” I say firmly.

He droops a little in disappointment. “Yeah, okay. See you there.” With a last forlorn look he goes out, and I hear him descending the stairs.

The corner of Persephone’s mouth twitches as she puts the new earrings in place. “Thank you.”

“For getting rid of him?”

“No. For all of this.” She gestures to the case.

“Oh, just wait.” I lift out the bracelets and show them to her. They’re wide enough to be cuffs, sparkling with gems. One is black and white stones, and the other is pink and white.

“Those are-- _wow._ Those are really gorgeous!”

I smile, and help her with the clasps, watching her eyes. This close, I can smell her, a faint sweet scent that’s different from usual. It’s the perfume of cinnamon and roses, blending with Persephone’s natural smell. I go back to fetch the necklace, smiling slightly and congratulating myself on recognizing the perfume I bought for her in Corinth. 

As I lift it out, Persephone gasps, automatically bringing her hand to her mouth. “You don’t think--no, that’s silly.”

“What were you going to say?” I drape the necklace in place and fasten the clasp.

Persephone is blushing when she looks up at me. “I was going to ask if it was too pretentious for me,” she says.

“No. Not for a queen. Not for a goddess as beautiful as you are.” I kiss lightly below her ear, and detect a slight trembling. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I will be.”

I nod and go back to the jewelry case one last time. I lift the new crown slowly, allowing Persephone to think this over. Holding it so she can see it, I keep still and watch her. After a few moments, she meets my eyes, and gives me a nervous smile. She takes a step closer. 

“Will you help me?” she asks softly.

I nod. “Always.” I lift the crown and set it gently on Persephone’s head, placing it so it rests behind her ears. “How’s that?”

She raises a hand and adjusts it slightly. “It’s not as heavy as I thought. Kind of wobbly, though.”

“Yes, that’s true. You’ll want to move your head slowly until you get used to it.”

She turns her head back and forth, tries a few steps, and seems to get the hang of it. “What about yours?” she asks.

“I’ll go get it.” I step into the dressing room and fetch the crown that matches Persephone’s. I bring it back in my hands. “Do you want to put it on me?”

From Persephone’s expression, she never dreamed of such a thing, but she smiles. “Okay. You’ll have to sit down for me.”

I give her the crown and drop to one knee, instead. I wait. Looking right into her eyes, I can see that Persephone is breathless and flustered. I’m not completely certain that she hasn’t overloaded, blown all her circuits. After a few moments, she smiles tentatively, and I smile back. Carefully she raises the crown and sets it on my head, adjusting it and smoothing my hair. “Is that right?”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

She adjusts the pink rose on my lapel, her soft smile growing more confident. “I’m happy you think so.” Her lips are cool on mine.

***

We enter into the audience chamber. It’s an enormous space, the largest in Olympus, with its floor and walls hewn from white marble, and large windows letting in swathes of bright sunlight. It’s full of underlings, bustling to and fro getting things set up. Today they’ve erected two other platforms at right angles to the one supporting Zeus and Hera’s thrones. One contains a bench of black marble and gold, the other, a bench of coral and pearls. Together, the three stations make a U-shape at the end of the chamber. I spot Hecate speaking to Hera, coordinating with Hera’s majordomo.

“Do you want to get a feel for our seat?” I ask Persephone.

“In a minute. I need to speak to Hera.” She glances at me. “Privately, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

I watch her cross the room and catch Hera’s eye. The two of them move over to the windows for a modicum of privacy. Zeus waves at me from the door of a side room, and I go over to join him. Inside I find him and Poseidon, each of them sipping a drink. “Want some?” Zeus asks, holding up a bottle. It’s scotch. It’s very thoughtful of him to be catering to me.

“No thanks. I’m afraid to get started, you know?”

He nods. “Yeah, this is gonna be a whole barrel of fun, I can tell already. We’ve been keeping Demeter in the guest wing and I hear she’s been throwing a continuous shit-fit.”

“Has anyone told her that Persephone is safe?” I ask. It’s all too easy to put myself in Demeter’s shoes, and imagine her fear.

“Hera has, not that it was effective. According to Demeter there is no such thing as safety anywhere near you.”

I nod sadly. I can easily predict how today’s audience is going to go. Persephone is going to end up devastated, I’m certain. The only question is, will Demeter have enough sense to keep her mouth shut, and not blab about the treasonous activities she’s been up to? If she can stay quiet, there’s some hope that she’ll be able to walk away clean.

“So, what are you hoping to achieve with this?” Poseidon asks. It’s our habit, before public audiences, to decide on the outcome in advance. Things go a lot more smoothly that way.

“All I want is general acknowledgement of our marriage, and Persephone’s status as Queen of the Underworld. I want people to see that she chose of her own free will, and that she’s happy.”

“Demeter sure as fuck isn’t going to acknowledge that!” Zeus says, shocked.

“No, but everyone else will. My best hope is that public pressure and time will help change her mind.”

Poseidon shakes his head. “Are you forgetting, this is the same woman who cut off her relationship with her son? She’s the most stubborn person I’ve ever met, and I know _you._ ”

Just like that, my mood sours and I scowl. He’s right, and moreover, with the way that Demeter has treated Persephone, why do I _want_ her to change her mind? I sigh, shaking my head. Much as I would like to indulge my anger, I can’t let myself think that way. It isn’t my decision to make. Persephone shouldn’t lose anything because of me, not even a relationship with her very difficult mother.

Hecate sticks her head into the room. “Excuse me, Hades, but we’re ready for you.”

“Okay.” I stand up to go, but my brothers are looking at me in confusion. “What? It’s Persephone’s first time at one of these, and she’s a little nervous. Which she completely has the right to be.”

“Oh yeah, I guess she would be,” Zeus says. “We’ll be right out.” He holds up his glass to indicate how long he means to be.

As I step back into the marble hall, I scan immediately for my wife. She’s still standing with Hera by the windows, but something about their postures alerts me. Their expressions seem calm enough, but there’s a certain tension that I can’t define. I walk over to the marble bench and stand waiting. Persephone says something final to Hera, and turns to come to me. I can tell from her expression that she’s a little annoyed, and a little smug. I suppose that’s about the best one can do against Hera. I take Persephone’s hand as she stops next to me.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Hecate herds the two of us to our bench, explaining that she has a plan for arranging the sight lines in a particular way, for maximum psychological impact. The idea is that Demeter will not be able to see Persephone until she arrives at the center of the audience chamber. I’m not sure of the value of that surprise, but I’m not willing to argue.

I take a seat on the black marble bench. I call my bident to me and hold it loosely in my left hand, as a symbol of my office and only tangentially as a threat. I’m not feeling very charitable towards Demeter just now. If she wants to interpret my holding a weapon as open aggression, let her. With the mood I’m currently in, I would be perfectly willing to fight for Persephone, if that would be at all productive. 

Hecate considers the bident for a moment, then nods approval. She positions me carefully so that I’m leaning forward, my torso twisted to block the view. Persephone settles by my right side, sitting primly erect, her careful posture and slow movements demonstrating that she’s still struggling to balance her crown properly. I know she’ll get used to it in time, and doesn’t need further advice on this.

Hecate stands in front of us, considering. “Hm. It needs something.”

My position at least means I can look at my wife. Her mouth twists in sardonic amusement. “An urn perhaps? A symbolic grapevine?”

Hecate takes these suggestions seriously. “No, but something for balance. Otherwise you look like an afterthought.”

“Oh!” Persephone responds, her face suddenly enlightened. “I get what you mean.” I feel her _reach_ , and then Cerberus appears, settling down on Persephone’s right, gazing at her with doggy adoration. She strokes his velvety head and smiles up at Hecate. “How’s that?”

Hecate nods. “Much better.” She taps her lips with a finger, squinting at us. She’s still not satisfied.

Persephone seems to be on the same wavelength. She adjusts her posture, angling her legs toward me, relaxing her shoulders. She places one hand on Cerberus’s head, and the other on my arm. I bend and lift my arm, formally supporting her hand, like a falconer holding a bird of prey.

Hecate’s smile now is sharply pleased. “Yes. Perfect. Can you maintain that?”

“I can if I have to,” Persephone says. “I think we’re ready now.”

Hecate nods and goes to coordinate with others. Shortly, people begin to file into the chamber, forming into two crowds, and leaving a wide, open aisle between. I spot many people we know, many people who recently helped try to find Persephone: Artemis, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia, Eros and Psyche, Sorya. Many friends, many employees, many more strangers as well.

Amphitrite approaches our bench and bends down slightly to speak to Persephone.

“Are you coping so far, darling?”

“So far,” Persephone says. “But of course for now all I have to do is sit here.”

“You’ll be all right. You have more strength than you realize, and everyone here is on your side.”

I smile at my sister-in-law. I’m very pleased that she’s taking such a friendly interest in Persephone. 

“Thanks,” Persephone says, venturing a nervous smile.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but you’re looking _exquisite,_ dear. Well done.” She flicks a glance at me, and a nod, too.

We watch as she retreats across the chamber and climbs the opposite platform, seating herself with Poseidon on the coral bench. My brother nods to me, and summons his trident, holding it just as I’m holding my bident. I nod back. 

“Okay, let’s get this damned show on the road,” Zeus mutters, walking up the central aisle and climbing the main dais. “Some of us have other things to do today.” He drops onto his throne and Hera sits down next to him in her own throne, her spine stiffly erect.

My family have all turned out for this, dressed in their best and ready to be supportive. I’m deeply touched. For centuries, I’ve avoided asking much of anything from them, for fear that they would reject me. It’s a shock to find out that they care. I glance at Persephone. 

“You all right, Sweetness?” I ask.

“I guess. I think we’d better get this over with.”

I nod to Zeus, and he nods back. There’s a crackle in the air as he summons his lightning bolt. I glance around and see Amphitrite is holding her conch shell, and Hera, her scepter. I’m pleased by this unilateral show of solidarity from my family members. 

I smile at Persephone, but she’s suddenly showing her nerves. She doesn’t yet have a physical symbol of her office as the other queens do, and I imagine that must be making her feel inferior. 

“Don’t worry,” I whisper. “You have Cerberus, and you have the Furies, and you have me. You have more power than _she_ does, by far.”

Persephone nods and swallows, then takes a quick breath and throws her shoulders back. I can feel the resolve settling along her limbs, quelling her trembling, firming her expression.

“Let us begin,” Zeus booms, obnoxiously loud. “Let our guest be brought forth.”

The tall doors at the end of the marble hall open wide, and I glimpse four figures waiting there. I watch from the corner of my eye as Demeter enters the chamber, trying to look dignified and mistreated, but succeeding more in looking peeved nearly to the point of losing her temper.

Walking with her, never more than an arm’s length away, are the Furies. They have turned out in their full working garb, bristling with weapons, their snakey hair waving aggressively. Many people in the audience flinch back from them. Demeter pretends not to notice, acting as if she’s entering the room of her own volition.

“She’s here,” I whisper for Persephone, who can’t see past me. “With the Furies.” 

Her fingers squeeze my arm but she gives no other reaction. On her other side, Cerberus drops out of low-key canine friendly mode and into a guard stance. His cheerful panting stops, and his sharp eyes are focused on the newcomer.

Demeter halts before entering the space defined by the three platforms and plants her feet wide. She’s dressed today in a shining peplos of pale gold, probably trying to make some kind of statement about the decadence of modern styles. The Furies poke her to continue walking but she ignores them, folding her arms and taking up a belligerent attitude.

“Please, Demeter, approach,” Zeus says. “You have nothing to fear.”

Demeter scowls in response to that, but steps forward. Like most of us, she won’t let anyone think her a coward. The entire time she’s been in the room, she hasn’t taken her eyes from Zeus. I don’t believe she’s even glanced my way. Hecate’s idea of surprising her might actually work.

Demeter stops again, well within the area where she’ll be able to see Persephone. “Where is my daughter, you tyrant?” she bellows, pointing at Zeus. “My child was stolen from me and I want her back, _right now!”_

No one moves or speaks for a long moment. This is Persephone’s cue, and she takes it.

“I am here, Mother.”

Demeter’s head whips around and she staggers back a step, her eyes huge with shock. It’s obvious that she didn’t expect to see Persephone here today, let alone sitting with me and wearing a crown. I straighten up now, letting the entire audience have a view of my Queen.

“ _No!_ ” Demeter wails, her knees wobbling, her hands going to her head. “What have you done, child?”

Persephone’s slight smile is chilling, and she pauses long enough for everyone to take it in. “Why, Mother. Is it not obvious? I have fulfilled a prophecy, and taken my lover to husband, and exceeded your modest expectations for me.”

The Furies all hiss in delighted praise for their Mistress, and there are whispers of admiration from the crowd, as well. I have no ability to control the proud smile that crosses my face. Instead, I let it spread and sharpen, and try to project approval and love to Persephone. Her eyes are sharp indeed, and red with emotion. She doesn’t look at me but her fingers press firmly into my forearm, letting me know she’s aware of my feelings.

“You foolish girl! Have you not listened to my advice at all?”

Persephone nods gravely. “You asserted to me that Hades would never marry me. That he did not value me, or my opinions. Will you acknowledge now that you were wrong?”

“This changes _nothing,_ child! Ask _her,”_ she gestures in Hera’s direction, _“_ if marriage improves the behavior of selfish, thoughtless, lust-ridden gods! How could you be so naive?” 

Persephone doesn’t react, presenting only a serene front to her mother’s tirade.

“And _you,”_ Demeter says, glaring at me. _“_ You have done some disgusting things in the past, but this is a new low. That you should abduct a _child_ , and bring her to _Tartarus_ of all places, to treat her like a plaything, to ravage her and subject her to your filthy lust--”

“That’s _enough,_ Mother!” Persephone’s angry voice reverberates through the marble hall. Everyone focuses on her. “ _You’re_ the one who did the abducting, and what’s more, you know it. Why else would you have to drug me?”

The Furies hiss dangerously, hearing this, and the crowd reacts with a disapproving mutter as well.

“Dear child,” Demeter begins, shaking her head sorrowfully. “I don’t blame you for this. It isn’t your fault. You’ve fallen in with panderers and backstabbers. You’ve been seduced by pretty lies and you’re too young to know better.”

Persephone sighs, shaking her head and looking away from her mother. I can feel the tension gripping her. All around the room there’s a collective rolling of eyes and shaking of heads. It’s a pleasant surprise for me to see that nobody seems to be buying into Demeter’s hyperbole. In my experience, immortals are rarely so united in opinion. 

I’m supposed to keep quiet during this and let Persephone speak for herself, but I have only one thing to say. I take my opportunity. “Demeter, I know you have no wish to hear anything from me, but maybe my words will mean something to you after you’ve had time to think. I make a promise to you today. I will love and honor your daughter for all time, beyond all limits, to the exclusion of all others. I will share everything I have with her, and treasure her advice and companionship always. I swear this, in the presence of the Goddess of Marriage.”

I lift Persephone’s hand and kiss her knuckles. Her eyes are hot on mine, giving a hint of the kind of reward I can expect later. I have to shift suddenly in order to conceal my body's automatic, enthusiastic response.

Demeter is unimpressed. Her posture is rigid, and she folds her arms and shakes her head. Her voice throbs with emotion: anger at me, which now she uses to lash out at Persephone instead. “I have _never_ been more disappointed, child. I never _dreamed_ you would embrace whoredom, merely in order to make yourself Queen of Monsters.” 

I’m rigid with indignation, gripping tight on my bident, but I’ve used my one speech. I need to leave this to Persephone. Her reaction is slow and measured. She leans back, dropping her shoulders, and her expression turns cold as ice. I watch her considering what to say, but others speak for her.

Amphitrite’s voice is full of amused contempt. “Speaking for the queens, we could not be more delighted with our new member.”

Alecto picks up her cue with a hiss. “Speaking for the monsters, we are thrilled with our new Queen.”

A tiny smile curves my beloved’s lips. I think she’s pleased by the acceptance that others are showing for her. She speaks with judicious calm. “I am sorry that you feel that way, Mother. Perhaps in time you will come to understand my decision.”

“No! I will _never_ accept this. You have been duped!” Demeter shakes her head vehemently, then holds her hands out in appeal. “My darling girl, I have always done my best to keep you from harm and away from individuals who would take advantage of you. I have only recently learned what a poor job I’ve done at that, and I will regret my failure forever. But I am still your mother, and I owe you my protection. I love you and want the best for you. My sweet angel! In the name of the sacred, eternal bond between mother and child, won’t you come back to me? Won’t you trust in my love, that has always tried to shelter you from harm? My baby, won’t you believe in my experience, that tells me you would be better off at home?” 

Demeter’s arms are stretched straight out to Persephone, her face lit with hope and tender love. I’m not unaffected by this display. I feel a stab of longing for my own mother’s protection, though it was not meant to be. Demeter loves Persephone just as I do, and I truly believe that she wants the best for her daughter.

A slight quiver passes through Persephone, but she controls her expression. She looks across the room at Poseidon, and I catch a slight head shake between them. I imagine they’re both contemplating confronting Demeter publicly about her treatment of Arion, but I suppose they decide against it. The entire audience waits on Persephone’s reply, hardly daring to draw breath. 

“Mother,” she says, her voice gentle but carrying. “Please never doubt that I love you, too. I know you want what’s best for me. I know you’ve worked my entire life to protect me. I am not ungrateful for that.”

Demeter nods, a tear slipping down her face. She balls her fists at her sides and makes a visible effort to keep still. The Furies stand quietly waiting, twitching with tension, ready to grab her.

Persephone goes on, sadness and compassion in her voice. “Still, I cannot do as you ask. I can’t live my life in your shadow, Mother. I have chosen another path and I am happy with my choice.”

She turns to me, and her hand glides down my arm until it rests gently in mine. She smiles, slow and sweet, letting the entire audience see her love. I catch my breath, and wait. 

Demeter’s tears are flowing freely. “I can’t let you go into the dark. I can’t let you be buried alive, to live a life of subjugation!”

Persephone doesn’t bother to correct her mother again. She shakes her head slightly, and looks away. I don’t move or speak. I can’t. Any attempt I make to communicate with Persephone right now could be interpreted as trying to manipulate her. 

“Enough, Demeter,” says Zeus, with abrupt condescension. “You’ve made your opinion clear, and the Queen of the Underworld has spoken. She doesn’t want to go with you.”

Hera sighs at his brusqueness. “Old friend,” she says, with open sympathy. “We called ourselves sisters once, and we have been friends all our lives. Please believe that I would not have blessed their union if I were not certain they love one another deeply. They are very well suited, and will be happy together. Persephone will be well, I promise you.”

Demeter’s face clouds over and her eyes are full of fire. The Furies step closer, sensing her imminent eruption. “This is _not_ over,” she spits. “I will not rest until I have my daughter back, safe in the Mortal Realm with me. You think you’ve seen the limits of what I can do? That is nothing! You will all regret the day you sided with that... _pervert!_ ” 

She gestures at me, and apparently means to go on in the same vein, but Cerberus’s menacing growl rumbles, a more overt warning than I can allow myself to make. Persephone’s voice lashes out, sharper than our dog’s threat.

“What will it take, Mother? What will it take for you to understand that I have already chosen, and my choices matter as much as yours? I am tired of being treated this way. If you wonder why I would choose to live my life apart from you, _this is why!_ ”

She rises, and I rise with her, Cerberus on her other side bounding to his feet as well. “You can spout threats all day, but it will never change my mind.” She turns to me. “Let’s go home now, beloved.”

I nod, relieved. “Of course, Sweetness.”

We transfer together and emerge in the dim hallway of our home. Persephone slumps, and lifts the crown off her head, placing it carefully on the hall table. She rubs her temples and closes her eyes.

“She’s never going to accept this, is she? There’s no possibility of an outcome where I get to have you, and still have a relationship with my mother. Is there?” She looks up at me, despair in her eyes. 

“I--” I want to say something comforting. But I can’t. I can’t lie to her. “I think that’s probably true.”

I feel terrible. Choosing me, and a life with me in the Underworld, means that Persephone never gets to have an intact family. Much as my family makes me crazy, I know that they’re always there. When things get tough, like today, they have my back. My throat aches and I swallow down a lump. 

Persephone is staring off into the middle distance, breathing slowly, thinking things through. I am both distressed and unsurprised to realize that our situation has already come to this. She already has cause to regret being married to me.

“Well,” she sighs. “I did hope that she would be able to choose me, rather than her own pride. It’s too bad.”

I blink. That’s all? Mild disappointment in her mother’s behavior?

She looks at me. “Can you help me with this zipper, please? I think I’d like to go for a swim.”

“Sure.” 

I’m taken aback by Persephone’s calm acceptance. I lower the zipper, not trying to take any advantage. I wait for a cue. She tugs the bodice down, and then steps out of the long skirt. She drapes the dress over a nearby chair, and starts walking towards the pool room, wearing only her sexy black underthings, those gorgeous shoes, and her sparkling new jewels. Just as she turns the corner, she looks back at me over her shoulder. 

“Aren’t you coming, Smush?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red (plus special guest, my husband)
> 
> Note: pens like that really exist.
> 
> I've been posting news and previews on twitter, you can follow @VerdiWithin


End file.
